Who Said We Were Normal?
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: Carly's cousin is coming for a visit and of course chaos is going to ensue. Now that problems are arising and secrets are coming into the light things are going to start changing for the better or the worst. Set after Dark of the Moon OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers of this Transformers fanfic!**

**Anyway this is my first story to be published so I want to ask for criticism on any mistakes you find so that I can fix them immediately. Flames are welcome seeing as they make me write better so feel free to hate on me as much as you want**

**Just a warning: This is not your average story and it is going to get weird, wild and just downright insane so if that's not your kettle of fish please leave now**

**Also if you want to know what to expect in my stories just go to my profile and scroll down but I'm also going to put it here to save you the inconvenience:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore Most will have at least one torture scene I am very descriptive in kissing scenes (It might have rubbed off on my sister slightly) There will be a lot of fighting There might be a bit of swearing (Not to much though)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Transformers. If I did I would be able to have a full sized replica of Sideswipe in the driveway**

**Please be on the lookout for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Now you may continue to read the actual story and not my demented mumble jumble**

**Chapter 1**

"Kimberly Rachel Pearl! We're going to be late!" my mother's voice drifted up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and shouted back, "Just give me a minute!"

We were going to visit my mom's sister and her family but trust me the only reason I agreed to go was because my cousin sent a message and promised that it would be fun. Carly isn't exactly the most interesting girl in the world but we get along really well. I'm just slightly worried about going to visit because of my secret which is called a secret for a reason.

I'm often thought of as anti-social because I don't talk to people much but as I said before my secret is the real reason for my behavior. I find that people treat me better when they don't know everything about me. Not even my parents know about it and they are never going to know.

Anyway I suppose I should introduce myself a little more. As you probably heard my name is Kimberly Rachel Pearl but you can just call me Kim. If I were to look into the mirror I would see a girl with blonde pixie cut hair and silver eyes. Yes the eyes are weird but I really don't care that I freak people out because of them. I live with both my parents, have no car and I'm stuck waiting for my job interview to go through in Alaska.

My dad said that if I get the job in Alaska he'll buy me a snow mobile so that I can get around. It's great except for the reason that it wouldn't be much use anywhere else. I don't mind though, I can't wait to move to Alaska and get away from my boring life here.

I ran down the stairs, grabbing the bag that was sitting outside my door. I wanted to meet Carly's new boyfriend who I have heard so much about. Carly literally sent me a 10 page long e-mail about what Sam was like. Not to mention the e-mails I got whenever Sam did something wrong or right. She also complains a lot about Sam's pet dogs who apparently are extremely annoying. Those dogs have the weirdest names, Brains and Wheelie. I mean who names their dogs that? They're mutts from the pound, at least that's what Carly told me. Also apparently this is the same Sam that was hunted by the FBI for a while and was wanted by aliens so I guess he can't be too boring.

The one person I do miss is my older cousin who I thought of as a brother. He died a long time ago but it left a bitter taste in Carly's mouth, she hasn't been the same since.

I ran through the door and jumped into the car, leaving my mom standing behind me. My dad was already in the car and he gave me a skeptical look to which I just smiled in return. My mother finished locking up the house and walked to the car, smiling at me.

"You're really excited to see your cousin aren't you?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Not so much."

My dad started the car and we drove out of the driveway. I put my headphones in and gazed out of the window, watching the scenery go by. If there's one thing that can always make me relax its music. It always manages to get my mind off of everything that's going on in the messed up world that is my life.

I'll never understand why it seems that life is hating on me and me in particular. I have to admit that I'm slightly jealous of Carly, at least she has a life that she enjoys. She had a car, a boyfriend who she obviously loves, an apartment and a job. I don't need all of that but I would like to have a job again. My last job was loads of fun but unfortunately I had to quit because of my parents. If I had a choice I would still be working in my old job and not be sitting on my ass at home and waiting.

A bird flew high in the sky and I watched as the tiny little creature soared through the wind. I had always wished that I could fly, when I was younger I had made this wish that I would grow wings while I was sleeping. It had never happened obviously but a few weeks after I uncovered a secret that is now both ruining and blessing my life.

It's like what's going on in the News. There is this huge campaign going on about the so called aliens that the government is currently using for special ops missions. According to the people it's dangerous to keep as they call them 'alien mercenaries' on planet Earth because they are not to be trusted. Everybody is saying that we should exile them again. I don't know what to think about the subject so I don't say anything when the subject comes up during family chats. I just know that everything would be easier if nobody knew aliens even existed. After all the fact that Chicago was half destroyed doesn't really help the 'we come in peace' thing.

I smiled as we passed a rocky outcrop that gazed over the ocean. That was one of the best things about living in Miami, the beach. Even though it can get extremely hot and stuffy around here I don't know if I'll be able to adapt to Alaska for a while. I think it would be like living in the desert for your entire life and then suddenly dropping everything to move to the Arctic Circle. I guess I'm going to have to see soon.

When we finally reached the airport I sighed and got out of the car I smiled at the horizon. I just can't wait to see my cousin once more.

**I'm going to stop there**

**Please send in reviews because the next chapter is already written and I just want to see the effect this chapter has before I post the next one**

**Sorry that the transformers aren't in this one yet but not to worry they will arrive soon and that meeting is going to be wild!**

**Seeing as I have no wish to ramble on and on about this story I bid you goodbye until pigs fly**

**I couldn't resist but don't worry it won't take me that long to update**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So this is where you live?" I muttered to my cousin as she showed me around her 'apartment', more like mansion.

"Yep. Sam should be back soon and I can't wait for you to meet him," she gushed.

My mom and dad were staying with my aunt and uncle so I got to stay with my cousin and her boyfriend, am I not the luckiest girl in the world? Please don't miss the sarcasm there. Carly's great and everything but living with her for any amount of time would not be my first choice. Given the fact that her boyfriend is going to be here as well is going to make this slightly uncomfortable. Knowing my cousin's flirtatious manner I don't know if I'm going to be too happy with being around them.

"Carls where are the dogs I've heard so much about? With all the complaining about them that I heard I want to see just how annoying they are," I said as I plopped down on the couch.

Carly froze but then nodded, "They're with Sam at the moment but if you want to know how annoying they are you should just ask. I keep finding one in my underwear drawer."

"I didn't know you wore fur bras," I said with a smile.

She huffed and then sat down, "I would never wear anything like that! And why would him be in my underwear drawer mean that I wear fur?"

"Because dogs are generally attracted to anything with fur," I smirked at her.

"Yes well I guess _dogs _are like that," she told me.

I got the feeling that she was hiding something from me but I decided to not mention anything about it. My cousin had never been able to keep secrets very well so I didn't press it but I was going to find out what was going on somehow.

"So what have you been doing since we last hung out?" Carly asked.

"I'm waiting for this amazing job in cooking in Alaska and as soon as I get it I'm going to move there!"

"That is so great. I love the snow but I hardly ever see it."

I sighed, "I think that I might have to change my body temperature because Miami to Alaska is a heck of a climate change."

Carly shrugged, "Still it's nice."

I smirked, "Sure I get to walk out of the door straight onto an ice skating rink."

"You can learn to figure skate," she suggested.

"And how to dog sled."

She gasped, "That's a great idea! You should get an Alaskan Husky."

I shrugged. I loved dogs but I never wanted to have the responsibility of looking after a pet, it took too much time.

Just then the entire ceiling exploded and we both jumped out of the way from the falling debris. Dust filtered into my lungs as I ducked behind the sofa. My ears were ringing from the sound of the explosion. There was something extremely heavy on my calf right now and I could feel the trickle of blood on the exposed skin. It was the only thing that I could feel as everything else seemed numb.

Suddenly the world snapped back into reality and everything was in motion once again. I couldn't see much given the dust in the room but I could see muted flashes of colour flying back and forth. There was also loud noises coming from every direction. I tried to twist so that I could see what was pinning my leg to the ground but I couldn't even shift my leg. From the feel of it a piece of the roof had collapsed right on top of me.

"Kim!"

I couldn't see Carly but I could hear her voice calling out through the debris.

I opened my mouth but before my voice worked the dust invaded my mouth and I coughed loudly. Nothing was making any sense right now but I could feel the inside of my chest start to burn like a pit of fire. I knew that feeling and I tried my best to stop it but it kept spreading until Carly appeared in front of me. Something inside of me growled angrily but I pushed it away and smiled weakly at my cousin.

"Hey Carls."

My cousin kneeled down at my side, "Oh my word! Kim are you okay?"

I tried my best to shrug, "Don't worry I've had worse."

She went behind me and tried to push the thing off my leg, "What do you mean you've had worse?"

"It means nothing but trust me bring trapped under a piece of whatever is far from the worst injury I've had. I don't even think that the bone is broken."

"First off it's a piece of concrete and second how are you so sure that the bone isn't broken?" she asked while pushing the concrete again.

I sighed, "You can always tell if the bone is broken. What's going on anyway?"

"Look you remember that Sam was being hunted by aliens and all that stuff. Well we work with the government and right now there's two aliens having a death match right here. We have to move out of the way before they crush us," she told me.

"You have a lot to explain but first try to lift the concrete slightly so I can pull my leg out."

"I don't think I can," she said as she tried to lift it.

Unfortunately her nail scratched my skin slightly and that feeling came back into my chest and a growl almost escaped my mouth but instead I bit my lip. I suddenly became super sensitive to everything around me. I felt the need to sink my teeth into something but I tried to chase it away once again.

Then the floor began to shake and finally it stopped.

"What was that?"

Carly didn't answer but instead called over her shoulder, "Bumblebee could you help me get the roof off of my cousin."

The weight on my leg was lifted off soon so I shifted my body around and my eyes went wide as I saw a giant yellow robot standing above me.

**Please review so I know if I should continue**


End file.
